In many work settings, it is common for a team of people to work together on a project that involves producing one or more project documents. In such a setting, one or more team members may be in charge of electronically editing a project document and another team member may be in charge of printing the document. The team member in charge of printing the document may be responsible for printing a final version of the document after the document is finalized but in time for copies to be made before a certain meeting or deadline. One problem in such a scenario is that the document may be mistakenly printed and copied prior to being finalized. Another problem is that printing may not be initiated in time for the document to be copied and distributed prior to the meeting or deadline. Even if multiple copies are not necessary, the printing of a lengthy document may need to commence significantly before a deadline in order for the document to be ready prior to the deadline. However, if the document is printed too early, then it may be incomplete or non-final.
One approach to printing the document at the right time may be for the team members to communicate with each other to determine the appropriate time to print the document. This approach may, however, be unreliable since there may be times when a team member may forget or be unable to establish communication with other team members. Therefore, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and/or other problems associated with printing a document.